Come Baek (Back) To That Memories
by Fabs Ryuu
Summary: At that drizzle when Chanyeol met Baekhyun. Oneshot! Chanbaek! YAOI. RnR please!


**Title: Come Baek (Back) To That Memories**

**Cast: EXO Chanyeol, EXO Baekhyun**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summary: At that drizzle when I was meet you. Chanbaek!/YAOI. RnR please**__

Biasanya hujan gerimis tidak menganggu kehidupan di Seoul. Malahan, gerimis membawa pesona Seoul setingkat lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Tetesan-tetesan air hujan. Perbedaan ketebalan kabut dan perubahan tekstur awan. Bermacam-macam aroma tanah bercampur mint ketika itu. Secangkir hangat macchiato dan sedikit berjalan-jalan di tengah gerimis selalu dapat mengungkapkan keanggunan kota Seoul. Pejalan kaki biasanya akan memakai payung berwarna warni lalu anak-anak sekolahan akan mengenakan jas hujan dengan tas berisi berkilo-kilo buku di punggungnya.

Beberapa saat lalu Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kantornya. Secepat mungkin ia mengemudikan mobilnya, berniat untuk langsung menuju flat nya. Mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya setelah seharian berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas di meja kerjanya. Tapi disinilah ia, terjebak dalam kemacetan di tengah-tengah hujan. Baginya, hujan selalu sama. Membuatnya kerepotan kala malam ketika ia pulang dari kantor.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas beberapa kali menyebabkan bias-bias uap air di kaca mobilnya semakin jelas. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan apa penyebab kemacetan ini. Beberapa kali ia memencet klakson mobilnya, berharap sesegera mungkin ia dapat mengeluarkan dirinya dari kemacetan yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kirinya. Matanya menatap jajaran toko dan kedai-kedai makanan di pinggir jalan itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Satu hal dalam hidupnya. Satu episode yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Satu hari dimana ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Byun Baekhyun namanya.

_Saat itu gerimis di malam hari. Cahaya bulan tenggelam di balik tirai tebal awan. Bintang-bintang tiada menunjukkan keberadaannya. Manik-manik kecil air yang meluncur di atas daun dan rumput di seberang jalan. Chanyeol saat itu sedikit frustrasi karena tim basket jagoannya kalah dalam pertandingan yang menyebabkan ia kalah taruhan dengan dua orang paling sialan yang pernah ia kenal, Sehun dan Kai. Dia memukul bola basketnya ke jalanan berulang-ulang seperti sedang mendribble. Bola basah itu membuat sketsa di jalanan dengan noda lumpur pada setiap benturanya . _

_Dia tidak sedang berjalan-jalan. Dia hanya membunuh beberapa waktu sebelum ia pulang ke flatnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana . Ada hembusan angin dingin. Rasanya suhu udara mulai meningkat seiring dengan bertambahnya rintik-rintik hujan. Dia menepi, menghentikan dribble ringannya pada jalanan, dan segera membetulkan sweater melanjutkan acara mendribble sambil berjalannya melewati pertokoan dan kedai-kedai makanan di pinggir jalan. Dia melihat halte bus didepan persimpangan jalan itu._

_Dari arah kanan persimpangan jalan itu ia melihat siluet seorang pria dengan payung. Penglihatannya agak kabur, karena kabut sedikit lebih tebal dari biasanya. Pria itu berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang, seperti tidak sedang terburu-buru. __Perlahan siluet itu semakin jelas seiring semakin dekatnya ia dengan pria itu. Hal pertama yang Chanyeol lihat adalah payungnya. Agak aneh memang, pria itu memegang payung dengan sedikit mengamati dengan teliti apa yang terjadi pada pria itu, rupanya ada sedikit lubang di payung milik pria itu. Ia mengenakan sweater berwarna abu-abu dengan corak putih disekitar lehernya. Bagian lengannya sudah basah kuyup terkena air hujan yang menetes dari kebocoran di payungnya._

_Pria itu menuju halte di dekat pertokoan itu. Ia duduk di halte dan melipat payung yang sudah bocor miliknya. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, tiba-tiba saja kakinya mengikuti laju pria itu menuju halte bus. Dia tahu bahwa tidak mungkin ia menunggu bus, padahal flatnya sudah dekat tapi dia tetap melakukannya. Ia duduk disamping pria itu. Matanya menatap pria dengan surai hitam legamnya. Jari-jari tangannya yang lentik saling menaut didepan badannya. Ia meluruskan kedua kakinya yang tidak sepanjang kaki Chanyeol. Logika Chanyeol mengatakan jika pria itu sedang kelelahan. Entah mengapa, sweater abu-abu itu menjadi sangat menarik ketika dikenakan pria itu. Sejak saat itu pula, abu-abu selalu menjadi warna favorite Chanyeol._

_Lama ia tenggelam dalam hal yang baru saja ia lakukan tapi sangat menarik baginya, memandangi pria itu. Mungkin, pria mungil itu merasa jika dirinya sedang dipandangi terlalu lama sehingga ia menoleh pada sisi kirinya, menoleh pada Chanyeol. Matanya balas menatap Chanyeol dalam. Chanyeol baru tahu, kalau pria itu memiliki sepasang mata hazel indah yang dapat memenjarakan dirinya kedalam mata itu. _

_Kemudian pria itu mengulas sebuah senyuman hangat di bibirnya. Hanya sebuah senyuman, dan Chanyeol merasa seperti telah diberi hadiah oleh Tuhan. Chanyeol membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. Ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya menghangat dan senyuman itu terjebak dalam ingatannya sepanjang hidupnya. Chanyeol pasti tidak akan pernah melupakan senyuman itu, jika ia sedang membawa kamera, ia pasti akan mengabadikannya. _

"_Halo, namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." pria itu mengucap namanya._

"_Ha-halo. Ak-aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol" sedikit tergagap ia membalas perkataan pria itu. Chanyeol tidak pernah gugup seperti ini didepan orang lain. Demi Tuhan dia adalah seorang Presdir! __Ia sudah terbiasa bertemu dengan banyak orang yang tidak ia kenal dan berakhir dengan menjalin bisnis bersama. Tapi tidak dihadapan pria ini. Semuanya terasa berbeda._

_Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Sejak pertemuan mereka malam itu, Chanyeol selalu menunggunya di halte itu. Mereka berteman satu sama lain. Bertukar nomor telepon. Bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing dan hal-hal lain yang suka mereka bicarakan berdua. Mereka menyukai satu sama lain. Mereka jarang berbicara di jalan-jalan . Mereka lebih suka berbicara melalui telepon. Chanyeol selalu tidak sabar menunggu akhir pekan hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. __Menghabiskan setiap akhir pekan bersama Baekhyun adalah Top Priority dalam jadwalnya. Ia tidak menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk menulisnya, hanya saja ia menyimpan untuk dirinya sendiri._

_Beberapa saat berlalu ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih bersama Baekhyun. Dengan senyuman manis dan rona merah muda yang samar dipipinya, Baekhyun menyatakan "ya" pada Chanyeol. __Dia merasa tenang dan gembira . Perasaan mir__ip dengan menonton puncak salju atau men__onton matahari terbenam tenang pada pertengahan samudera atau menonton bintang-bintang pada malam berawan. __Bagi Chanyeol dia adalah keindahan yang lama tak ia saksikan. Dunianya terasa lebih lengkap jika Baekhyun bersamanya. _

Lalu deringan di ponselnya mengembalikan dunianya dari ingatan yang baru saja ia putar. Chanyeol mengambil handphone di saku jasnya dan baru saja ia akan memarahi orang yang menganggunya dari acara nostalgianya sebelum ia melihat ID di ponselnya_. Lovely Baekkie._

"Chanyeollie~ Kapan kau akan pulang? "

"Baekkie~ Tunggu sebentar lagi, ne"

"Ini sudah satu jam, Chanyeollie~"

"Maafkan aku. Aku terjebak macet. Kau tidak apa kan?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa. Baiklah, akan ku tunggu dirumah. Kita makan bersama ya"

"Ya, aku tahu."

Suara klakson mobil semakin nyaring, dan Chanyeol baru sadar jika hal itu ditujukan untuknya. Jalanan sudah lenggang tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung melajukan mobilnya. Ia sibuk dengan ponselnya setelah menelepon Baekhyun. Ia sesegera mungkin menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dan menghilang dibalik persimpangan jalan itu. Melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa menuju flatnya, dan tak sabar bertemu Baekhyun-nya. Tak lama setelah ia menghilang kabut terangkat , gerimis berhenti, dan awan kembali pada tekstur semula. Menguap bersama dengan kenangannya tetapi tetap berada dalam hatinya.

**-FIN-**

Hallo! Saya balik dengan FF abal dan pasaran saya. FF ini terinspirasi dari hujan yang setiap saya pulang sekolah pasti kehujanan, akhirnya jadilah FF ini, hahaha. Anyway, ada yang nungguin EXO Showtime ep. 2 nggak? Kayaknya nih, bakal banyak Chanbaek momentnya XD. Maaf ya, saya jarang banget update. Kalo ada yang nungguin FF Colours, kalo ada nih ya, saya minta maaf belum bisa ngelanjutin FF itu. Soalnya saya lagi UAS nih . Kemungkinan setelah UAS saya baru bisa update lagi FF Colours. Jangan lupa review nya ya, itu semangat saya loh! Silent readers wajib tinggalin jejak nih!


End file.
